


Fuckboy

by oximorondistopico



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximorondistopico/pseuds/oximorondistopico
Summary: "El tiempo pasa y los sentimientos quedan.¿Cómo no amarlo?Él es increíble"Continuación de Crybaby.No es 100% indispensable haberlo leído antes, pero ayuda a entender el contexto.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 8





	Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Después de haber escrito "Crybaby" hace cuatro años, decidí hacer una continuación con un salto importante de tiempo.  
> No es 100% indispensable haberlo leído antes, pero ayuda a entender el contexto.

Los años pasan y YooSung y SaeYoung siguen siendo mejores amigos. Quizás después de la confesión de SaeYoung a comienzos de secundaria causó algunos estragos en el rubio, sin embargo, su lazo seguía tan sólido como siempre, al igual que los sentimientos de SaeYoung. Nunca más hubo un acercamiento por parte del genio hacker desde ese lugar, encriptó su amor al igual que sus documentos en el disco más valioso que poseía, el fondo de su corazón.

YooSung había logrado salir victorioso de su oscuro torbellino de insultos por parte de los cretinos. Algunos cambiaron y lo saludaban por los pasillos con respeto, otros habían sido expulsados, y tan solo uno siguió siendo cruel con los alumnos menores, donde por supuesto YooSung ya no formaba parte de su objetivo, después de todo, ya se encontraba en su último año de secundaria. Algunas cosas no cambian, seguía siendo bastante llorón, por suerte no le causaba grandes conflictos.

A pesar de que Seven trabajaba para importantes proyectos informáticos paralelo a sus estudios universitarios, siempre tenía tiempo para juntarse con su mejor amigo a jugar videojuegos. A veces en casa del secundario, a veces en la suya, aunque el rubio siempre prefería que fuese en su casa porque entrar a la de SaeYoung era un lío ¡y estar en ella aún más! Por supuesto muchas veces Seven le dejaba ganar al menor y le enfurecía, así que siempre lo compensaba pidiendo su pizza favorita.

“¿Qué haré al terminar la secundaria?” era la constante que rondaba la cabeza del aficionado al LOLOL. Sus padres no dejaban de alentarlo y aquello le frustraba. Logró recomponer sus clasificaciones durante los años, sin embargo, su historial le perjudicaba y se frustraba aún más. Seven siempre le bromeaba y le decía que en el peor de los casos podía contratarlo como asistente o para limpiar su apartamento.

El único objetivo de YooSung era encontrar un rumbo de vida, hasta que… apareció ella.

\- Quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida a Min ChaeYoung que se nos integra este último año

La chica de cabello largo y castaño resplandecía, contaba que tuvo que mudarse de ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres, y se sentó junto al banco vacío al lado de YooSung. Desde aquel momento YooSung no hallaba qué hacer frente a su presencia. La mujer era divertida y agradable, siempre sacaba bromas con ella y hasta le dejaba decirle MC. Podían ser buenos amigos como con Seven, el problema era que le gustaba. MC se había convertido en la primera chica en llamar su atención, y al no saber qué hacer cuando estaba cerca de ella, le pidió consejo a su amigo SaeYoung.

El único objetivo de Seven era mantener enterrados sus sentires hacia YooSung, hasta que… apareció ella.

Cada vez que su amigo la pronunciaba, unos terribles celos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera acostumbrarse al nombre de Rika se le hizo tan difícil. Por supuesto trataba de disimular, aunque más de una vez pateó un mueble de su alrededor y se excusó diciendo que estaba estresado por el trabajo y la vida universitaria. No podía fallarle a su amigo, así que le aconsejaba todo lo que podía mientras el corazón le ardía.

– S-Seven, tengo algo que decirte – la aterciopelada y temblorosa voz del rubio interrumpió la partida de Mario Kart

– ¿Hm, de qué se trata?

– L-le he dicho a MC que me gusta – algo, por muy pequeño que fuese, se quebró dentro de SaeYoung. De todas formas, le ofreció una entusiasta sonrisa al chico.

– ¡Wow! ¿Y qué te dijo?

– ¡¡Ese es el problema!! Me dijo que yo t-también le gustaba y que podíamos salir – otro _algo_ como puñalada hacia el pelirrojo.

– Vaya, qué osada la chica eh ¿le dijiste que sí? – YooSung asintió levemente para afirmar su respuesta – pues no encuentro cuál es el problema entonces

El semblante de YooSung cambió de nervioso a uno más triste, se sentía avergonzado de expresarse, más la mirada de SaeYoung no dejaba de presionarle a contarle su inquietud

– Sabes que nunca he estado con una chica y… _nunca he besado a nadie –_ murmuró por lo bajo como si temiera que las paredes de la habitación escucharan. Seven se sorprendió un poco al principio, pese a que parecía una información muy obvia. De pronto, recordó aquella vez que protegiéndolo de los brabucones, antes de confesarse, le dio un leve beso para calmar su llanto. No quiso hacer hincapié en ese detalle, porque justo en ese instante una idea descabellada invadió su mente y no tuvo tapujos en proponérsela a su mejor amigo y eterno enamorado.

– ¿Y si practicas? Digo, no tiene que ser nada serio ¡sería como tomar clases de besos! Claro que con alguien de confianza

– ¡¿Ehh?! ¿Estás loco? Ay, no podría hacer algo a-así, además tú eres mi único amigo de confianza – de pronto la mirada de YooSung observó con atención el rostro de SaeYoung y comprendió el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

– Piensa que es como actuar ¡Imagina que eres Zen en una de sus novelas! además si puedes hacerlo primero con un amigo, será más fácil con alguien que te gusta ¿no crees? Y quedarás como un galán con MC – seguía alentando a su amigo a tomar su propuesta. Creía con toda seguridad que su vieja declaración de amor había quedado en el olvido después de tanto tiempo, y eso no interferiría en la proposición. YooSung lo dudó un momento, más por el hecho de que le parecía extraño “practicar besos” con su mejor amigo, pero sus inseguridades ante quedar en ridículo con MC eran más grandes.

– Bien, hagámoslo – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, a lo que Seven rio con ternura. Se acercó solo un poco al rostro de YooSung y le habló

– Mira, en primera instancia debes ser suave. Solo vas a juntar tus labios con los míos y usarlo para acariciar, y eso es para empezar ¿estás listo?

– S-solo hazlo – susurró nervioso YooSung, sin abrir sus párpados por ningún momento.

SaeYoung tragó en seco y con ritmo regular, respiró cerca del rostro de YooSung. Una vez más se sentía embriagado por el aroma del perfume del chico al borde de los veinte, y después de tragar en seco tomó su barbilla en un tierno beso. Se sentía como revivir aquel día, solo que algo más maduros. YooSung siguió la instrucción del mayor para conectar con los labios de su amigo, cuando de pronto recordó que la puerta de su habitación no tenía llave. Se despegó rápidamente y le puso seguro.

– L-lo siento, podría pasar mi madre…

– No te preocupes, estuvo bien. Ahora ven – YooSung ya se había vuelto a acomodar sobre su cama junto a Seven. Los controles de la consola se hallaban lejos del lugar y tenían suficiente espacio como para acomodarse a sus anchas – Lo que sigue ahora es más complejo. Vas a abrir tu boca para dejar entrar mi lengua, y luego le harás masaje con la tuya ¿comprendes? Debes tener cuidado con el ritmo o chocarán nuestros dientes, y no querrás que eso pase con MC

– ¡¡Claro que no!! Qué vergonzoso…

Ahora Seven fue un poco más apresurado a la cercanía con YooSung, manteniendo la delicadeza inicial. El beso comenzó un tanto torpe, pero a medida que YooSung comprendía lo que tenía que hacer, se sintió más libre de ser travieso. Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de su amigo para enredar los dedos en su cabello, y con ello guiar mejor el beso. La otra mano la ocupó para acariciar por encima de la ropa la espalda del chico. YooSung no hacía nada más que concentrarse en el beso.

– Nada mal, eh. Ahora lo ideal es que empieces a integrar todo tu cuerpo, o te verás muy torpe

– P-pero tú no eres Min ChaeYoung

– Claro que no, pero imagina que lo soy. Déjate llevar, imagina qué harías si fuera ella

– Definitivamente no puedo imaginarme eso…

– Bien, entonces ¿me das permiso para mostrarte? – YooSung pestañeó un poco incrédulo ante la pregunta. Ya se había dado un beso con lengua con su mejor amigo, un par de caricias no lo molestarían, además todo era con un fin de aprendizaje.

SaeYoung no dudó ningún segundo en dejarse guiar por sus instintos, siendo lo suficientemente precavido como para no incomodarlo. Caricias en los brazos, la nuca, pequeñas mordidas en los labios. A YooSung a veces se le escapaba una que otra risa, más de nerviosismo que otra cosa. Cuando SaeYoung quiso ir a su cuello a dejarle un par de respiraciones, YooSung sintió un leve agitamiento dentro de sí y le pidió que se detuviera.

– Es todo por hoy, damos la clase por terminada. Eres un buen alumno ¿eh? MC estará contenta

Después de que YooSung pusiera en práctica lo aprendido por Seven, las citas marchaban bien junto a su nueva novia. Sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba a YooSung, y entre tantas vueltas que le dio en su mente, decidió compartirlo con SaeYoung.

– ¿S-sabes? Llevo unas semanas queriendo preguntarte

– Adelante _bro_ – soltó el trozo de pizza que estaba llevando a su boca para ponerle atención al menor

– Creo que hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien con ChaeYoung, cuando practiqué contigo todo iba bien, pero cuando lo hago con ella no siento lo mismo – por un momento, Seven tuvo la ilusión de que su amigo se le declararía ¿sería aquello posible? – me preguntaba si podíamos seguir practicando

A lamentar de SaeYoung por no ser lo que esperaba, veía en las prácticas una oportunidad para estar cerca del rubio, aunque solo fuese de manera didáctica. SaeYoung estaba seguro de que YooSung sentía algo por él, no encontraba explicación para que con MC no sucediera lo mismo que le ocurría con él. También estaba la posibilidad de que se equivocara, de que MC tampoco supiera bien qué hacer al estar con YooSung y fuese algo que se solucionara con el tiempo, y él no era más que un tutor para su amorío. Independiente de la respuesta, a SaeYoung le aliviaba saber que al menos bajo ese contexto podría besar a _su chico._

Sin culpa la dinámica se incrementó. Primero, dos de cada cinco veces que los amigos se juntaban, había sesión de besos y caricias, todas suaves y sin subidas de tono, aunque al mayor le tentaba un montón mandar esa barrera a la mierda. De pronto solo actuar los besos no fue suficiente, y tres de cada cinco veces que se encontraban, se abrazaban y hacían demostraciones más afectuosas.

“Recuerda que todo esto es para que mantengas viva tu relación”, mentía Seven.

“Por supuesto que sí”, le seguía el juego YooSung.

Solo una vez YooSung entró en pánico, cuando al despedir a su amigo en la puerta de su casa y con sus padres detrás, se iba a inclinar para darle un pequeño beso. Logró darse cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba haciendo, y se apartó riendo y pensando que era la costumbre.

YooSung pasó de ser adicto a su juego multijugador de arena LOLOL a ser adicto a su juego de rol _Profesor Seven._

Los meses transcurrían y MC y YooSung pretendían pasar a tercera base, quizás cuarta. YooSung se sentía tan a gusto con MC que no pensó que llegarían tan lejos, pensó que tal vez quedarían mejor como amigos, pero las citas, las conversaciones y el cariño habían crecido lo suficiente como para ir más allá. YooSung, para su mala suerte, seguía inseguro con respecto a qué hacer en esas situaciones, no quería decepcionar y perder a MC, y no estaba en su mente mencionarle para nada las clases que tenía con Seven, las cuales se fueron espaciando más debido a la falta de tiempo para verse.

SaeYoung por otra parte, se había acostumbrado tan bien a la dosis de cariño recibido por su amigo, que las semanas que no lograban verse le carcomían el cerebro, se regocijaba recordando la última visita del rubio entre las sábanas de su cama.

– ChaeYoung quiere que tengamos sexo – soltó de sopetón YooSung, quien había perdido bastante pudor con Seven gracias a sus clases.

– ¿Y lo quieres tú?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo que no sabría qué hacer

– Ya la conoces hace un par de meses, sabrás qué le gusta ¿no?

– ¡Es más que eso y lo sabes! Me aterra no satisfacerla, con las chicas es diferente a con los chicos

– Te equivocas, es prácticamente lo mismo. Un cuerpo es un cuerpo y lo importante es que sienta placer, independiente del género – SaeYoung se vio a si mismo mintiéndole a YooSung. Él, como una persona que ha tenido experiencias diversas, tenía en claro que no era lo mismo, sin embargo, hacía meses que había dejado de ser honesto con YooSung y se aprovechaba de su ingenuidad para seguir teniendo contacto físico. ¿Estaba mal? Sí, lo sabía, mas no quería detenerse.

– ¿Estás insinuando que…?

No fue difícil para SaeYoung lograr convencer a YooSung. La puerta tenía seguro como de costumbre, y al parecer los padres y hermana del estudiante secundario no estaban en casa, así que una distracción menos. SaeYoung le pidió explícitamente que cerrara los ojos para que no se asustara y se entregara a sentir, que todo lo que estaba por pasar era “lo que tenía que hacerle sentir a su novia”. Dentro de poco Seven fue desvistiendo a su amigo, sin dejar de propinarle besos y lamidas en el camino, gestos que hacían que YooSung se retorciera de gusto. Las manos de YooSung se fueron colando sin que pudiera pensarlo antes bajo la camiseta de Seven, hasta desprenderla de su piel. Quiso mirar, pero aún sentía algo de vergüenza, así que se dejó hacer y que SaeYoung le guiara en todo momento.

Hubo un minuto dado en que las ganas de soltar un sonido no pudieron ser aguantadas por YooSung. Apenas lo hacía, sentía culpa y pensaba “esto no debería estar pasando con Seven”. Como buen adivino, SaeYoung le susurró que estuviera tranquilo, que era parte de la experiencia ¿cómo es que su voz siempre lograba tranquilizarlo?

SaeYoung pudo ver cómo se descubrían completamente desnudos sobre la cama. Era evidente que su erección no podía ocultarse, y se sentía a salvo al saber que YooSung seguía con los ojos cerrados. Despojando todo pensamiento que le inmovilizara, empezó a darle besos a la entrepierna de su amigo, lo cual aumentó la presión sanguínea de la zona de inmediato. Seven sonrió al comprobar lo sencillo que fue.

– Y-YooSung, lo que haré ahora es lo que debes hacer con MC ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda ser gentil como lo seré contigo

– ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

– Creo que sabes qué sigue…

YooSung asintió porque era obvio, solo que su mente no paraba de mandarle banderas rojas de que se detuviera, mientras que su cuerpo le decía por favor sigue. Apretó con más fuerza sus párpados, temiendo salirse de control, cuando de pronto los labios de Seven atraparon sus ansiedades. Se concentró en aquel beso, tan cálido y húmedo, lujurioso, pero a la vez dulce, algo que solo Seven lograba hacer bien. Fue tan placentera la sensación, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando Seven ya estaba dentro de él. El vaivén comenzó suave, demasiado suave. YooSung empezó a desesperarse.

– M-más rápido – murmuró por sobre los labios del pelirrojo, a quien tenía agarrado de la cintura. Abrió sus ojos, y la imagen lo dejó perplejo. Ya no estaba asustado, se sentía tranquilo, y por al menos la siguiente media hora pudo olvidar la culpa y sentir un profundo placer.

Después de aquel encuentro, se sintió en condiciones de estar con MC. Había una sensación entre ellos de que las cosas marchaban bien, pero había una pieza perdida. En más de una ocasión YooSung se abstraía de estar con ella, a lo que MC le miraba preocupada y le preguntaba si todo marchaba bien. YooSung siguió _practicando_ con Seven de vez en cuando. En ocasiones se lo preguntaba de manera explícita, en otras solo ocurría, y procuraban que fuese siempre en casa del mayor para no perturbar a nadie.

Todo se terminó de quebrar cuando a YooSung le costaba cada vez más “motivarse” a estar con MC. Lograba que ella estuviera contenta, pero tardaba un montón en tener una erección. Más de una vez cerró los ojos y se imaginó a su amigo SaeYoung; era la única forma de subirse rápido al tren.

– S-sigue así, bebé – murmuraba excitada su novia. El ensimismado rubio cerró sus ojos para viajar a otra parte y continuar con el acto. Estaba por llegar al clímax, sabía que lo más prudente era esperar a su novia, pero su alma ya estaba en otra parte.

– S-SaeYoung… - susurró sin querer después de un gimoteo. Su novia se detuvo paulatinamente.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – abrió sus ojos y la observó confundido. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho: el nombre de su mejor amigo.

– Dije ChaeYoung, amor

– Me pareció escuchar otra cosa

Después de ese encuentro íntimo, la tensión era evidente. MC no era tonta y sabía que algo no andaba bien, y por más que le preguntara a YooSung, evadía todo lo posible o respondía que solo estaba divagando o jugando demasiado LOLOL. Los encuentros con SaeYoung también se detuvieron. Dejó de contestar a sus mensajes y llamadas después de ese día en que lo nombró durante el sexo con ChaeYoung.

SaeYoung estaba preocupado. Al principio decidió darle espacio y creer que su último año de secundaria podía estarle siendo complejo, pero luego las preguntas lo invadieron y decidieron quedarse. “Se dio cuenta de que eres un fraude y le mentiste”, “se dio cuenta de que ama a su novia y tú solo eras el tutor”, “ya no le interesas”, entre miles de otras frases que lo hacían sentir mal. Después de tres semanas se dio cuenta de que, pese a que estaba enamorado hasta los pies de YooSung, primero fue su amigo, y su amistad era más importante que el follón que se daban.

Así un día partió a casa del menor a hablar con él, a solucionar las cosas. Por suerte, YooSung se encontraba allí y sus padres no dudaron en dejarlo pasar.

– ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! – exaltado gritó a Seven una vez lo vio entrar a su habitación. Seven cerró la puerta y le echó seguro para que no pudiese escapar

– No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me des una explicación de por qué mierda me estás evitando, _mejor amigo_

– ¡Sácale el seguro a la puerta! ¿Eres un psicópata o qué?

– Solo si me prometes que me dirás qué sucede

– ¡No sucede absolutamente nada! T-todo está bien, solo he estado jugando mucho al LOLOL

– Por favor, ¿de verdad crees que me tragaré eso? Han pasado tres semanas

– ¡¡Todo está bien, te digo!!

– Mírate, tus labios, tus ojos, estás temblando ¿estás seguro de que no me estás evitando porque sientes algo por mí?

– ¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto, eres mi amigo y no siento absolutamente nada por ti

– Estás mintiendo ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Yo sé que sientes algo!

– Baja la voz o mis padres nos escucharán

– ¡Me importa una mierda! – allí YooSung no aguantó más y corrió a SaeYoung de un empujón para liberar el seguro de la puerta y dejarla abierta de par en par

– Quiero que te vayas ahora de mi casa, o le gritaré a mis padres que te saquen a patadas

Después de aquel escenario tan dramático, YooSung suspiró y se tiró sobre su cama, cubriendo su cara con una almohada y largándose a llorar.

– YooSung, quisiera hablar contigo – esta vez se trataba de su novia, Min ChaeYoung, quien a la salida de clases del día siguiente había ido con él por un helado y era evidente el malestar que traía consigo – Sé que algo sucede y no puedes ocultármelo más, yo… quisiera que me lo dijeras por tu cuenta, pero llevo un tiempo sospechando y creo que ya sé lo que ocurre

– Pues estoy gustoso de oírte, porque tampoco sé qué sucede – lo decía con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

– ¿Estuviste llorando? Llevas un buen tiempo así, y sé que fue desde el incidente donde nombraste a tu mejor amigo mientras estabas conmigo. Sé que ustedes son muy cercanos, no me cabe duda de lo importante que es él en tu vida, pero pude notar como estar conmigo ya no te interesaba, y cómo tenías que cerrar los ojos para hacerlo. Creo que estás enamorado de él, y no quieres admitirlo. La verdad es que llevo pensándolo desde antes, pero tampoco lo quería admitir, porque realmente me gustas y te quiero YooSung. Por favor, no me mientas, no te mientas más… solo vas a sufrir.

Los ojos de YooSung se fueron llenando de lágrimas mientras su novia hablaba. Lloraba, lloraba porque le dolía profundo todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Lloraba, lloraba porque en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, tenía sentimientos por SaeYoung. Cubrió su rostro con vergüenza, nunca se imaginó sentirse atraído por un hombre, y menos por quien era su mejor amigo ¿acaso ahora era gay? ¿quién era realmente? Min ChaeYoung le abrazó y le dijo que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe por ella porque podían seguir siendo buenos amigos y que le daría todo su apoyo en el proceso. Lo único que la chica se preguntaba era cómo fue que surgió todo.

– Yo te puedo contar cómo partió, y luego decides si quieres que seamos amigos o no…

Llegada la luna llena SaeYoung había terminado de programar unas cuantas cosas del trabajo pendiente y estaba dispuesto a darse una ducha, cuando un mensaje en su buzón personal de LINE se había mostrado en pantalla. Se trataba de Kim YooSung.

_“Hola SaeYoung. Espero que después de este mensaje cumplas la petición que te haré, porque mantendré mi palabra, aunque me duela. Tenías razón, tengo sentimientos hacia ti. He podido vislumbrar mejor la situación junto a MC y darme cuenta de que eres la persona más manipuladora y mentirosa que he conocido. No quiero volver a verte. No quiero que me busques online, ni que me llames, y mucho menos que vengas a mi casa. Estaré bien. Guardaré los viejos recuerdos como un tesoro, porque esta horrible persona que me muestras ahora no me interesa tenerla en mi vida. Insisto, estaré bien. Espero que tú también lo estés y puedas buscar ayuda. Que Dios te perdone, porque yo no tengo intención de hacerlo. Hasta siempre”_

Si el corazón de SaeYoung no se había infectado antes, ahora requería de un formateo urgente.

La amistad con YooSung ha dejado de funcionar.

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIÓN: No estoy de acuerdo con las relaciones de poder ni abusivas. Esta historia es ficticia.  
> Dudo que haya otra parte para esta serie, aunque quién sabe...  
> ¡Besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
